Wada
by MollySmally
Summary: A girl from Tohru's school falls in love with Shigure. What will happen when he gets the news?


**Wada**

I didn't think he'd want anything to do with me. Although not much was said about the guardian of Yuki-san, I had heard that he often integrated the Chinese zodiac into everyday life. He was not supposed to be near the Sheep which, unfortunately, is my sign.

But one thing I continued to overlook, especially when I felt myself stumbling back into lovey-dovey mode, was that Shigure-san is an adult. And though that should have discouraged me from loving him, it excited me. Thinking that he was so much more experienced than I, a shy 15 year old girl..I didn't know what to do with myself.

And so one day (a few months before Tohru-san moved in with the Sohmas,) I decided to take a different route to school and passed by Shigure-san's house -- well, to be specific I passed by some bushes nearby. I glanced towards the house and saw Shigure-san standing on the deck of it, waving towards me.

"Hello there!" He yelled, smiling. "Would you come here for a minute?"

I felt my face turn red. I didn't know whether to run away or to do what he asked. I was in no rush to get to school; in fact, had I kept on walking at that moment, I would have arrived 40 minutes too early. And deep down I knew that I'd wanted the chance to finally meet him. I decided to go for it.

I pushed a bush aside and headed his way, nearly tripping over my feet. Shigure-san let out a light chuckle. My gaze sank to the floor.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. What is your name?" He asked.

"I..I'm Rieko Wada.."

"Lovely..I'm Shigure Sohma. You know, you CAN look at me. No one's ever turned to stone after seeing my eyes."

"Sorry.." I said quietly, just barely lifting my own. I winced as the glow of the sun slightly came into view.

"It is a little bright, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Say, do you know a boy by the name of Yuki Sohma? I believe you're wearing his school's uniform for the girls who attend. I hear he's quite popular."

I quickly grew tired of not being able to see all of his face and worked up the nerve to look up all of the way. My body forced me to take a step back. I was stunned by his beauty.

"Um..yes..I know Yuki-san.."

"Good! I'm his cousin and guardian. Now it might not be so awkward when I ask you to come in. Would you like to?"

(You may call me a fool for doing what you will see I'd done after saying what I am now (Author: **Wow.**) I barely knew this man and wasn't sure whether I could trust him or not. I WANTED to get to know him, though, and so..)

I hesitantly accepted the invitation and kept a 2-foot distance between us while entering the house. The minute I'd stepped inside, I started picturing the craziest things. I envisioned him and me as a married couple. I saw me cleaning the house, making him dinner..Receiving gentle kisses along the way..

Oh, I'd better stop before I fall back into old habits.

Shigure-san showed me to my seat at the table, right across from him, and went into the kitchen to fetch us both some tea despite me telling him he didn't have to go out of his way for me. Although this is a typical thing to say to someone who offers you something, I thought he was the most wonderful person in the world for getting me the simple beverage anyway.

Shigure-san came back with two cups of tea. He placed one in front of me and took his own seat, cup in hand.

"Thank you.." I smiled softly. I had somehow managed to calm down a bit. Perhaps I had finally gotten over the shock of seeing him.

"You're welcome." He took a sip from his cup. "Now, back to what I mentioned earlier. I don't think I've seen you out here before. Why is that, Dear?"

"..I can't take the route I usually do without being late for school. I thought I'd better try a new one.." I lied. Something in his eyes told me he could tell. "Uh..Um..If you don't mind me asking, where is Yuki-san?"

"He had to leave early. He had some business at school that he needed to take care of. Unfortunately, I'll have to punish him later."

"Why is that?" I asked shyly.

"He never told me such a pretty girl was going to his school."

_Surely he can't mean me,_ I remember thinking. I was average at best. My hair was cut to the tip of my ears, which did look so-so, but was not worth complimenting. I was way too thin and always felt too short at 4 ft 10. Worst of all, I had freckles all over my body from staying out in the sun too often, and huge dark brown eyes which made me the topic of discussion anywhere I went. I was constantly being asked what ethnicity I was. This got to be extremely annoying and always made me feel so alienated. I felt awkward being in the same room as Shigure-san. He was, in my eyes, the very epitome of handsome.

"I'm really not.."

"Oh, but you are. I've seen many girls, but none which can compare to your beauty."

_He must have seen a bunch of hags,_ I'd thought.

A wind blew into the house. I heard the pleasant sound of chimes swaying in the breeze.

I took a quick look around the house. It was so calming and peaceful. With Shigure-san there, I felt like I was in Heaven.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" He looked puzzled. "I hate to say it, but I can tell by just looking at you that there's something on your mind."

"..."

"Care to talk about it?"

My face was now burning with red. Now was the chance to finally tell him how I felt.

"...Shigure-san..To be honest, I'd heard about you before today.." I started. To my surprise, I'd been able to get all of the words out without stuttering.

"Is that so?"

"Yes..You see, Yuki really is very popular and he has many fans in school who practically stalk him. Sometimes, when I would overhear them talking, they would talk about you.."

"Ah..What kind of things do they say?"

He looked at me with tranquil eyes and he seemed so interested in hearing everything I had to say. I couldn't believe how comfortable I now felt speaking to him.

"Um..They talked about how you seemed so smart and how you had such a mysterious demeanor..And somehow, after hearing all of those things about you, I..I..." Uh-oh.

"Take your time. I'm here."

I took a long, deep breath.

"I..Think I fell in love with you, Shigure-san.."

_OH, what did I just do!?!_ I'd started thinking so hard that I could swear Shigure-san had heard my thoughts. _I'm such an idiot!! He must think I'm insane!!_

But instead of looking freaked out, he kept his calm expression.

"..I knew there was something I liked about you. You're so accepting of a crazy old man like myself."

"No!!" I replied. "I find it unbelievable how I'm even in the same room as you. I'm the crazy one!!"

"You're so cute..However..I'm afraid I can't return your feelings."

"I know..Sorry.." I gulped. "I just came up out of nowhere, didn't I??"

"Well.." He rubbed his chin. I sensed some sadness in his voice. "That's true. But the main reason I can't is because I know you can do much better than me. I understand how being with an older person may seem like fun. It can be a turn-on to view someone as such a dominant figure. One thing you need to realize, though, is that as exciting as that may be, I can almost guarantee you'll find it even more exciting to experience life with someone your age.."

He reached across the table and laid out his hands. Assuming he was waiting for mine, I put mine in his. He squeezed them tight.

"I find you very attractive..Had you been around back then, I think I might have done anything to be with you..Please understand that I just want you to be able to share your experiences with someone who hasn't seen it all, so you can fully enjoy life. Do you understand??"

I put on my best smile and nodded happily.

"Good..I hope we can be friends from now on." He took a hand and reached over, brushing away some hair from my face. "You'd better run along..I think school's about to start."

"Oh.." I glanced at the watch on my right wrist. "You're right. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to finish the tea. You went through all that trouble.."

"No trouble at all." He released my hands and waved as I left the house. I had forgotten to take off my shoes when I'd gone inside. I'd have to remember next time.

"Thanks again, Shigure-san!"

"Anything for you, Wada-chan!" He sang.

And I thought to myself, _I'll never forget this day as long as I live._

**END** - Thanks for reading!!


End file.
